


Poolside

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: The Misadventures of Bambi [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Bill is upset (but you would be too), Cervitaur!Mabel, Deerper, Fluff, Humanoid!Bill Cipher, I suppose it is, M/M, Monster Falls AU, Monster Falls!Au, Serpent!Pacifica, They pull a mean prank on Bill, cervitaur!dipper, deer!dipper, doe!mabel, humanoid!Bill, poor lil demon baby, they go swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica invites Mabel (who invites Dipper and Bill) over to go swimming on such a hot day in summer. When Bill is being a downer and not wanting to swim, Mabel convinces Dipper to pull a small little joke to get him into the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> wooooooohohohohohohoooo, this has been on my computer fOR MONTHS

You’d think how harsh the winters could be in Gravity Falls the summer would be cooler than what it actually was, the heat was almost as bad as the cold. Perhaps another abnormality that hung around the town. But that’s aside the point, the point is today was a particularly hot day in Gravity Falls. It was one of the days where the two cervitaur twines didn’t need to take shifts at the gift shop their great uncle Stan, the one who’s name ended with a ‘y’, so they hadn’t. Instead they were lying in the living room staring blankly at the tv. Dipper was laying on his side on the floor, his four legs sprawled out at random. His sibling on the other hand laid in quite the position in the old recliner. The footrest was jutted out, her head dangling upside down off of it as she laid on her back, the awkward position made it so her hind legs and, well, really her entire lower half of her doe body to be pulled and hunched over from gravity. Her front legs bent to her chest as her arms hung next to her head.

The two twins continued to watch the screen as it flashed, Dipper snorted occasionally and made comments over how farfetched some of the ‘monsters’ were while Mabel simply snorted a laugh in response.

“Serious, oh no, watch out!!! Evil teddy bear!” Dipper mocked over the voices from the tv, “it sounds like some mock of Chucky. But for furries.”

Mabel was about to respond when her phone next to her head buzzed loudly, picking it up and reading the ‘from’ line with a huge smile before reading the text itself and happily gasping, jumping up as best she could from her position, which resulted in more of a jerking twisted sit up before she righted herself on her stomach, “Dipper, you wanna come with Pacifica’s with me??? She invited us over to swim!!”

The younger twin turned on his upper back with a questioning look as his sister continued to speak with a wave of her hand, “I told Paz we weren’t doing anything since it’s too hot today, she’s so sweet.”

He laid in thought. It was too hot to really do anything, the heat was the kind that would cling to you even through the shade of the trees which meant he couldn’t go out in the forest. He stared at the wide, still braced smile of his sisters, “alright, yeah why not. Beats watching this painful show.”

Mabel happily hopped out of the chair without bothering to put down the footrest, leaving it to Dipper to do so when he stood up from the floor. She held her phone close to her chest as she pranced up the stairs, her hooves clacking into the wood. Dipper followed behind her at a reasonable slower pace, taking his time as to not scuff or chip the floor any more than it already was.

“You should ask Bill if he wants to come!”

Dipper walked into the shared room of theirs, Mabel rummaging through her mess of a summer dresser for her swimsuit top. She cheerfully smile at him from over her shoulder as she paused her search to stare at him with wide bright eyes, green that was flecked with a gold-brown, “I don’t think the four of us have hung out together since New Years! I wonder if Pacifica is still upset at him over the champagne joke….”

Dipper laughed as his sister’s voice trailed off, watching as she went back to her dresser before looking over at the desk next to his bed to see the two phones placed on it. He stared at them for a moment in wait, waiting for the small flashing of light to indicate a message. There were none.

“Where are our beach towels?” he asked, his voice coming out a bit quieter than he had realized till afterwards.

“Laundry!

Dipper rolled his eyes, his shoulders slouched as he groaned a sigh and turned around. His sigh was turned into a short high pitched screech as he jumped back, his front legs lifting from the ground as his hind legs reared back, his ears straight up in alarm.

Mabel looked over to see her startled brother, her worried expression faded quickly into a smile as she saw Bill leaning against the doorframe, “Bill! How did you know we were talking about you?”

“My ears were ringing, and there’s only one person who speaks so much of me~,” Bill’s voice took a tune as if he were talking to a puppy, walking over to Dipper and squishing the cervitaur’s face while he spoke.

“You scared the hell out of me,” Dipper slurred a bit as the demon squished his face, batting his hands away from his face before he took a demon breath in recollection.

The demon laughed at the younger male’s reaction, “So, what were you guys talking about?”

The eldest twin spun around as she held a swim top balled in her fist against her upper hip, “So, Pacifica invited us to hang out and swim at her house, you wanna come with us?”

He stared at her smile in thought, “You two can swim…?”

“Yeah! Our parents put us in swim classes since we were younger, it’s a bit tough but we can swim just as fine as anyone else,” she waved her hands on the air as she spoke, Dipper moving passed Bill to walk down the hallway.

Bill leaned against the bed closest to the doorway, arms folded against his chest as he spoke in a flat tone, “Pacifica invited me?”

“Yeah, well, no not exactly, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind!”

The blonde stared at the flooring in thought, putting together pathways leading to different outcomes, different reasons as to why he should or shouldn’t go. Mabel slipped into the closet to change into the top, leaving him in thought. His attention was barely interrupted as Dipper stepped back into the room, looking around before speaking.

“Where’s Mabel?”

Bill simply motioned a finger over to the closet and remained silent.

The cervitaur narrowed his eyes at the quiet man leaning against his bed, “So, you coming with us?”

Just as he was about to speak Mabel stepped out of the closet, the top covered her torso spare for the slight rid up at the edge of her stomach, the straps tying behind her neck and the side bands pulled back around her ribs and tied against her spine, her back left bare. She watched the two stare at her as she pulled her hair back, mumbling something between the hair-tie in her mouth.

“No, I’m not gonna go with you guys,” Bill answered turning his attention back to Dipper only to have a whine erupt from the female.

“Awww, what?? Why not?” Mabel walked over to where her sibling was standing, a pout on her face directed towards the demon.

He sighed with a smile and shrug, “I got lots of work to do, too busy.”

Dipper seemed indifferent at the answer, not seeming to care either way if he went or not. He tugged off his vest and tossed it to lay on the bed, handing his sister her towel, “Alright, well, if you can’t come that’s fine, busy with whatever it is you do-“

“I’ve explained what I do to you, you never pay attention!”

“-right, but we should start heading over there, right?” He turned to Mabel.

She nodded in agreement, looking over at Bill with a small smile, “Well, if you wanna come later you’re more than welcomed.”

The two left, leaving Bill alone in the room. He sighed as he fell back onto the bed with a sigh. Swinging his legs while he stared up at the ceiling in concentrated thought. It’s not like he hadn’t lied to get out of things before, he’s done it plenty of times whether anyone caught on or not. But that’s not what he was in thought over, he actually wouldn’t mind going with the two over to Pacifica’s, he’d jump on that train in a heartbeat. If they were doing something else rather than splashing around in some weird containment of water, telling himself the whole concept was just weird. He sighed loudly and sat up after a few minutes of being sprawled out, quickly untying his tie, unbuttoning his jacket and vest and tossing them aside next to Dipper’s vest.

* * *

 

“I don’t know, I’d probably just leave the whole house on, like lights and junk,” Mabel spoke as she and her brother walked down the side walk, speaking of random things.

“Okay, but what if the lightbulbs burned out, and think of the electricity bill!” Dipper laughed a bit, “It wouldn’t work.”

She shrugged, “Maybe, but okay, well what would you do?”

“Easy! I’d get the hell out of there.”

“What! I didn’t know that was an option,” She whined as she looked over at him, her eyes widened a bit as she huffed, “Okay, okay I take it back, I’d book it out of the house and run and never look back.”

The two laughed a bit before Dipper stopped when he felt a slight added weight on his back, instantly looking over his shoulder to find Bill. The demon draped his arms over the other’s shoulders and rested his chin on one side, humming nonchalantly under the warm sun.

Mabel decided to take the towel and whatnot Dipper was holding so he could instead carry the blonde, she sighed a small laugh, “Hey, Bill. You decided to come with us?”

He simply hummed again in response. Dipper lazily hooking his arms underneath the other’s longs legs despite not really needing to at all, speaking as they continued their way over to Pacifica’s, “I thought you had work to do.”

“Is that a tone of disappointment I hear?” Bill gawked slightly, bringing a hand up to press the buck’s face close to his, “Aww, I thought you liked spending time with me, how rude! Here I thought I would play hooky and play with you guys…”

“I’m not disappointed, I’m just recalling what you told us.”

Mabel stared at the two before skipping over and wrapping her arm around both Bill and Dipper and pulled them into an awkward side hug as they walked, “Well! I’m glad that you decided to come along! It’s nice to relax, don’t you think?”

“Heh, yeah it is, and who better to spend it with too!” Bill smiled at Dipper and pulled at his velvety ears in emphasis when Mabel had pulled away and allowed her twin to rightfully walk.

“aAGH!” Dipper dropped the other’s legs and brought his hands up to cover his ears, “Knock it off, pull them again and you’re walking…”

Mabel simply smiled at the two as Dipper swatted the demon’s hands away from his ears and face, Bill simply leaning back and smiling widely at the now pouting cervitaur. It wasn’t long until they reached Pacifica’s house, Mabel proudly telling them to step back as she rang the gate-bell for entrance, smiling into the camera before the automatic gate opened and allowed them into the large driveway. She quickly bounced up the stairs and knocked on the door, happily greeting with a tight embrace for the pale serpent girl.

“Pacifica~!!!” She pulled her tightly, the other getting taken back slightly before returning the embrace, “Thank you so much for inviting us! You’re so sweet to me, to us!”

“Yeah, it’s no problem at all! I thought it’d be nice to have you guys come ov-…er…” Her voice died down when she saw the demon smiling over Dipper’s shoulder at her, she narrowed her eyes at him before she exhaled through her nose. She moved out of the way, “Um, you guys can come in. You know where to go, I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Thanks,” Dipper spoke and gave her a nod as he walked passed her. Bill smiling and humming a sickly sweet tune of thank as well.

Once they were led by Mabel to the back and out through the garden, they saw the pool. She dropped what she was carrying and ran towards the water, jumping over the edge and landing with a large splash. She relished in the cool water before popping back above the surface.

She waved over at the two, “Come on! It feels awesome!”

Dipper watched as she laughed happily, laying back in the water and kicking her hind legs. He felt Bill climb off of him carefully to allow him to go for a swim. But he didn’t move yet, finally being able to look at him he turned around, seeing him wearing his normal slacks and just the plain button up. He extended his hand out and waited for him to take it. But when he didn’t he took hold of Bill’s hand and tugged him over with him.

“Come on,” Dipper smiled and dropped one hand so he could watch where he was going, now with his back turned to the demon as he guided them over to the slow descending steps into the shallow end of the pool. Just as Dipper had his hooves in the water Bill stopped at the edge, firmly not letting him get dragged any longer. Dipper turned around to look at him, “Is everything- Oh right, you’re still wearing you shoes.”

Bill’s eyes were pale, staring down at the water’s edge. Watching as it would gentle push and pull, the way the sun would catch it ever so slightly and reflect at different angles. He only looked up at Dipper when he felt his hand be released, looking at him and simply humming in question.

“You’re shoes, take them off and then come on,” Dipper gave him a lopsided smile as he himself decided to go farther into the water.

Bill simply wandered over to one of the poolside chairs and sat back in one, watching in thought as the two twins happily swam around, splashing one another. The way Dipper would whine when Mabel splashed him in the eyes, or the way she would laugh and quickly dart over to the deeper end of the pool. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he caught the glimpse of a towel get placed next to him. Looking down at it before up at Pacifica, her snake-hair pulled gently back and wearing a simple tank-ini top, a small little ruffle swim-skirt around her conjunction point adding a small touch to it all. She held her own towel close to herself as she began to move away from him. Quickly he removed his shoes and socks and rolled his pant legs up nearly to his knees.

Dipper watched him before he swam over to the edge of the pool and called over for him, “Bill, come on, join me!”

“Okay,” Bill called out to him, giving a nervous smile when he received a happy welcoming one.

Without wasting anymore time he walked over to the edge of the pool and stared down at the bottom, God it looked so far down, he wasn’t even sure if there was a bottom at all where Dipper was waiting for him at, simply clinging to the deeper end of the pool as he hummed and stared him over, “You know, I’m sure if you asked, Pez would help you find a swimsuit.”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Bill carefully knelt on the hard concrete and instead of jumping into the pool he sat on the edge and set his feet into the water, “This is fine.”

“Okay,” Dipper stuck his tongue playfully out at him as he flicked his fingers, small droplets of water flecking at the demon, “Well, I’ll be waiting if you actually want to join me, I guess.”

Mabel laughed as she watched the two, Pacifica wrapped around her as the simply enjoyed the water under the hot sun of the day. When Dipper swam over to her she whispered to him with a laugh, “What, is he not coming?”

“No, well not right now, he said he’s fine over there, it’s okay, whatever,” Dipper huffed, sinking back into the water until his ears and face were still above. His dark hair fanning out all around before he pulled himself back up completely. Mabel hummed as she looked at him with a devious look in her eye, the younger twin catching it and quirking an eyebrow at her, “What are you thinking…?”

“A little joke,” she smiled widely at him, and he lowered his ears, “On him! Not you, geez.”

“I figured, but I don’t think he likes jokes played on him…”

“Oh come on, he played jokes and pranks on us all the time,” she rolled her eyes, “He can handle one little measly little one on him.”

“Yeah, remember New Years, the blood-champagne thing he played,” Pacifica chimed in nonchalantly.

Dipper huffed and allowed Mabel to lean in to whisper in his ear, telling him what she was thinking. During this Pacifica had unwound herself from the doe and swam over to the shallow end of the pool, laying stretched out over the water. Bill stared down at his feet as he held onto the edge, kicking his feet slowly as he sighed. It did feel nice, he had to admit that to himself as he leaned back a bit on his hands. He looked around to find only the serpent, narrowing his eyes as he looked over his shoulder to see if the twins had decided to climb out of the pool. But he didn’t hear them, nor did he see them. When he was about to stand up he felt two hands around each of his bare ankles and a hard tug at him. He stared down but barely registered anything when he was pulled into the water, squeezing his eyes tightly he didn’t see the two cervitaurs plant their hind hooves firmly against the wall to push themselves away. Bill choked as he realized he was actually now in the pool, in the water. Oh God, was the sun even out anymore? He couldn’t see, he could barely see and the chlorine burned his eyes. Blindly reach his arm above himself he clumsily grasped onto the ledge of the pull and pulled himself out of the water. His eyes were wide and a dark blue as he looked around; the sun was still out, everything was fine, yeah. He heard the other three laughing a bit, Dipper looking a bit guilty himself as he tried to cover up his snickering. Bill’s panicked features dropped, growling an exhale as he tried to pull himself out of the water. On shaky arms he was finally able to get himself over the edge enough to crawl completely out.

Dipper decided to swim over to him, peering over the ledge as he heard the other trying to breathe, “Hey, come on, it was Mabel’s idea! Just a-….”

He stopped his words when he saw the other glare over at him with a golden glowing gaze, his blonde hair sopping to his face as water dripped down his long nose. His ears fell flat as he heard the other exhale a loud sigh before carefully standing up and make his way over to his own towel, grabbing it and Dipper’s as he went to find somewhere to be away from the others.

Mabel swam over to him and clicked her tongue, asking him with a small pout, “Geez, what’s his problem?”

“I don’t think that was a really good idea, Mabel…”

She didn’t say anything, watching with her sibling as Bill wrapped both the towels around himself a ways away. Dipper ducked down below the water and sighed, the bubbles rising to the surface as he did so. He decided to linger around the shallow end of the pool as Mabel and Pacifica went and swam around together. He instead watched the way the demon was staring at the ground, his mouth pressed against his knees as he was doing something with his hand against the concrete. After a good ten minutes or so Dipper decided to climb out of the pool and carefully walk over to Bill, his ears were still flat against his wet hair as he looked at the man with a worried expression. He barely caught what he was doing, repeatedly drawing triangles with the water on the ground so he could try and look through his eyes before the sun evaporated it quickly.

Bill heard him and sighed heavily, bringing his arms up to wrap around his knees and turn his head to the side. He didn’t say anything. Dipper simply laid on his side next to him, staring at him and trying to figure him out. He leaned forwards on his hands and Bill would move away a little bit, getting Dipper to move back himself.

“Bill, I’m sorry…”

“You should be.”

“I am!” Dipper pleaded, quickly looking over his shoulder to see that Mabel and Pacifica were still in their own little world before turning back to Bill, “I really am, it was just supposed to be a joke but. It was Mabel’s idea, and I shouldn’t have let her talk me into it… It was supposed to be harmless, but you’re really upset…”

“Damn right I’m upset,” finally Bill turned to look at him, sighing he gave him back his towel. Dipper accepted it and draped it over himself, “Why did you think it’d be a funny idea to pull someone into the pool? I could’ve died Dipper, and you’d have to live with that on your conscience.”

Dipper didn’t mean to snort a laugh at the comment, but he did anyway, speaking an offhanded comment, “You wouldn’t have died, you’re over reacting.”

He instantly shut up when he saw the way the demon’s pupils narrowed at him, his eyes darkening. He looked down at the ground, “Tell me what’s wrong, I know I shouldn’t have done that and I can’t take it back, but tell me what’s wrong… You haven’t been yourself at all today.”

“I didn’t want to come, that’s what’s wrong,” Bill spoke lowly, huffing in annoyance as he glared at nothing in front of himself.

“Then why did you come?”

“Because I wanted to spend time with you,” he answered him, trying not to yell as his childish temper was getting the best of him, “I wanted to spend time with you but you decided to go swimming and I hate swimming I hate water it mocks me because it knows that I can’t swim and I hate it so much Jesus Christ Dipper why don’t you ask me what _I_ want to do, why do you have to go hang out and do stupid junk like this that I hate!?”

“Wait,” Dipper leaned closer to him, running his hand up his back in a soothing manner as he watched the way the man’s face began to flush, “Bill, you can’t swim?”

“I’m going back home.”

“No, no no no,” Dipper held onto his arm and shoulder in hopes of keeping him in place, soothing him more by running his hand from his shoulder and down his arm, “Stay, we don’t have to go in the pool if you don’t want to. But why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I am a damn demon of ultimate and unlimited knowledge and yet I can’t do something so mundane because why the hell would I need to swim at all, I never before! It’s a completely us-“

Dipper clasped his hand over the demon’s mouth when his volume began to grow, getting him to stop glaring when he reminded him of the other two, “You’d best calm down or else the other two will find out…”

He removed his hand and Bill closed his eyes, breathing deeply a handful of times to calm himself back down before he spoke, “I never learned to swim before because I’ve never had to. And I didn’t want to tell you because it’s so dumb and you’d laugh at me…”

“You’re a huge dork, you know that, right?” Dipper scooted closer to him and leaned against him, “Geez. You over think about everything. Look, I know you make yourself out to be all knowing, and you think that means you need to know _everything_ and how to do everything. It’s fine not to know things, I don’t know a lot of things and you teach me without laughing at all. Why can’t you trust me enough to allow me to do the same?”

“I-… Do trust you….”

“Then, would you trust me enough not to let you ‘drown’?” He leaned away from him to look at him.

“What do you mean by that?” Bill questioned him, looking with a curious and slightly weary expression.

“I want you to try this, and if you don’t enjoy it then, okay, that’s okay,” Dipper stood up and held his hand out for the other to take it, “You’re a hands-on learner anyway. We’ll stay in the shallow end, and you can cling to me all you want. You never have to let go if you don’t want to, and I won’t go anywhere you don’t want me to, okay?”

“Okay…” Bill accepted the gesture and stood up with him, taking to hold both of their towels as Dipper guided them back over to the pool.

“And I promise; no funny business,” He walked them over to the shallow end and to where the steps were, allowing Bill to toss the towels to the side and out of the way. He saw the way Bill had a nervous expression on his face, pale again eyes flickering over to Mabel and Pacifica before back to him, getting him to whisper between them, “Relax, Paz clings to her all the time in the water, they’ll think nothing of it. Besides, you’re a clingy person anyway.”

He gave him a small smile and carefully pulled him into the water, allowing him to take his own steps and pace until he was completely off the steps and standing on the bottom of the pool with an iron like grip on the buck’s hands.

“Hey Bill, sorry about earlier,” Mabel gave him an apologetic smile, moving over to him and getting Bill to hold tightly onto Dipper’s arm.

“It’s, fine…” He spoke as he allowed Dipper to move them just a little bit more before stopping.

Dipper gave her a look and she kicked herself back into the deeper end of the water to go over to the serpent. Looking up at Bill as the demon stared wide-eyed at the water he took his hands in his own, carefully lowering them under water, and getting Bill to look at him now. A small smile tugging at his lips as he pushed his hands upwards quickly, dragging water up with him as he playfully splashed the mortal of the two. Dipper smiled back at him as he returned the favor and getting a soft laugh from the demon.

“Thank you, Pine Tree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bill has taught Dipper many things, and one of those things is patience. 
> 
> Something dumb because i dont have a lot of fluff or non-smut fics in this series?? I was going to have written more and Bill just clinging full body, arms and legs onto Dipper but i's 1am and i need to sleep so i cut it off heRE TRY AND STOP ME. I also have to finish everything that is unfinished/needs to be finished on my computer before it officially bites the dust so i don't lose anything, so no new works/updates until i do all that :s hopefully you all understand
> 
> Point out spelling and grammar errors and i will fix them ASAP
> 
> Also, comments make me really happy, they put a smile on my face, they're optional but really do make my day ^v^'''
> 
> C/K/B/ETC~!!!


End file.
